umzamofandomcom-20200213-history
History
A Brief History of the Tengerem People, from ancient times to present day Tobyah Yelieree, Lovas Initiate of the Diamond Tower Dating Nomenclature: Owing largely to the long-lived nature of elves, their dating nomenclature is more or less universally known, tied as it is to deific/mortal interactions. Other cultures may maintain their own nomenclatures (the Peri are most likely to do so, as they have little contact with elves or deities), but such calenders are usually dynastically based. The average peon may not be apply to tell you the year in DA, but he could tell you that 'It's the second year of the reign of Grand Duke Vellan IV, and the two hundredth and sixty-second year of the Tiborem dynasty.' II: Igela Incarnate ~2000 II: Creation of the world 0 II: Death of Igela, first recorded appearance of the Umzamo Comet If the Umzamo Comet followed its standard pattern in its first appearance, there should be twenty-five years between the end of the II calender and the beginning of the IA calender. These years don't have any commonly agreed-upon nomenclature. I date these years as 1-25 UC (Umzamo Comet); subsequent appearances of the Umzamo Comet are dated accordingly. IA: Ibronka Ascendant 1 IA: Ibronka claims the portfolio of magic 291 IA: Great Orcish Invasion, Ariyafiam dynasty begins 490-515 IA: Passage of the Umzamo Comet (26-50 UC); interregnum 515 IA: Tovacs dynasty begins 555 IA: Doomriders campaign Ancient: Pre-200 II: Age of the Wild Horse/ Age of the Hound The oldest of the human subraces, the modern Lovas are descended from the Tengerem tribe. They domesticated the horse and dog quickly (by 1200 II), using the beasts for both inter-tribal clashes and for hunting. Tengerem society evolved into two distinct societies, one devoted to the horse (the Lovas) and the other to the dog (the Kotyas). The cultures displayed parallel evolution, presumably because they stole discoveries from each other. Agriculture was not unknown, but was not widely practiced (1); similarly, we have evidence from toys that the Tengerem knew of the wheel, but they made no use of it. The Lovas roamed the greater breadth of the Lo plains (including what is now the Varaz Waste), following herds of horses and cattle. The Kotyas, however, split into two groups. One group (True Kotyas) dwelt on the fringes of the Skoeg, Erdoe and the Tentacled Jungle (which at this time extended as far north as modern Jharok), warring with the elves. The second group (Demi-Kotyas) roamed both plains and forests, acting as traders between True Kotyas, Lovas, and elves. It was around this time (2) that the True Kotyas began to voluntarily assume the shapes of wolves, granted that ability by powers unknown (3). Magic was discovered by the Tengerem late in this period (4). In contrast to the elven internal magic of the period, Tengerem magic was external in character, involving conjured or created substances. The Tengerem also distinguished between practitioners of internal magic (Taltos, or shamans) and external magic (Varaz, or invokers). The Varaz united, across clan and tribe rivalries, and assumed control of the society. Details are sketchy, by the Varaz apparently struck during a united Lovas/Kotyas religious festival, annihilating all the chieftains present in a conflagration of evocation magics.The more subtle magics of the Taltos could do little against the destructive might of the Varaz./Spoiler Footnotes: (1) Several scholars of less than reputable character suppose that settlements were vulnerable to attacks by burrowing creatures known as Scythons. As evidence, they point to a tablet that recently surfaced on the black market, depicting gaping tunnels lined with teeth swallowing villages. Conveniently, the tablet has since disappeared, and the search for it defies divinations. They are also unable to explain what happened to these 'Scythons.' (2) Skoeg records place the first Kotyas transformation in 874 II, with a major offensive mounted by the Kotyas in 798 II. The elven counterattack in 702 crippled the military power of the Kotyas for generations, forcing them to resort to more underhanded techniques, as described in Tiran Lelas' Wounds From The Wolves. (3) Several possible candidates have been presented. Farkas, for his connection with wolves and hunting, seems to be the most likely, especially considering the active nature of deities before the death of Igela. The Horned Lord has also been proposed, as he has been known to transform favored hunters into hounds. Other scholars see parallels between the Kotyas and Gnolls, viewing the Kotyas as a prototype. And then there are those who blame the Devourers, but this is likely only the paranoia that infects all aberration-scholars. (4) Again, Skoeg records give a precise date for this occurrence. In 452, an Elven "trading expedition" (a raiding party) encountered a Lovas clan somewhere along the Mirasab river (probably near the village of Iradole). In the clash, a Lovas melted several members of the expedition with acid. Early: ~200 II to ~200 IA: Age of the Draft Horse/ Age of the Cur The Varaz overthrow is commonly seen as the point which separates the Ancient and Early periods, not only for the dramatic cultural shift, but also because it marks the advent of Tengerem written records. Over the space of a single generation, the Varaz transformed a nomadic, shamantic tribal culture into an agrarian, magocratic culture. Rather than settle on the fertile riverbanks of the Lo plains, the Varaz forced a mass migration to the Ishmar mountains. Generations of Lovas slaved to build great cities atop mountains, dying in countless numbers. The Kotyas were ill-suited to a life of slavery and labor, and were exterminated in a series of rebellions and purges. Some of the Demi-Kotyas escaped, to settle in what now is Kungarike, becoming the Rova. The Varaz themselves plumbed the depths of magic, becoming ever more decadent. It was at this time that the dwarves first revealed themselves to the Tengerem, usually violently, as the Varaz and Dwarves competed for territory. The dwarves have thus far refused to open their records to scholars, and thus we have little to no information about history and culture prior to this. The elven records concerning what they name the Wars of Magic (100 II to 200 IA) are likewise unavailable, so we have only the rough observations made by Varaz diviners to supplement the known theology. The elven sister-goddesses Igela and Tykanria fought a protracted war, aided by their respective moments. At a pivotal moment, Igela's daughter Tyntaragi betrayed her, leading to the death of Igela. At this time, the orc hero god Blur-Gar ascended, and Varaz records indicate that the Varaz began to have clashes with orcish mages. During the reign of Indar II, the Varaz began to settle along the Mana Flow (1) and the Emperor's River (2). As the name might indicate, the Varaz had begun to refer to their lands as an Empire, and their rulers as Emperors. The Emperor owned all land, but he granted influential individuals (given the title of Wizard, or Vizier) the income from parcels of land. It should be stressed that this practice is distinct from Illian feudalism. Under the Varaz mana grant system, the Emperor maintained administrative control, and his Wizards received only the income and prestige of being associated with a particular region. This practice allowed the Emperor to keep his Wizards close about him, and encouraged the Wizards to try to develop their mana grants by investing their income back into them. The decline of the Varaz Empire was the result of several interconnected factors. In the first place, the later Varaz emperors became progressively more unstable, the result of generations of magical experimentations. Their magical powers were unmatched by their ancestors, but they were generally lacking in common sense. Additionally, the mana grant system was expanded, giving the Wizard exclusive license to recruit apprentices from the area. Combined with the rise of various colleges, schools and academies of magic, this led to Wizards building their academies on and living on their mana grants, taking them out from under Imperial scrutiny. The Illian Empire to the southeast was collapsing for its own reasons, resulting in an influx of refugees, which strained the ability of the Emperor to provide the daily ration of bread and beer. Lastly, the Lovas rebelled, led by a man who is only known to scholars as the Warlock-King. The Warlock-King was apparently immune to magic, to the terror of the Wizards. The Warlock-King's rebellion was ultimately successful, and the Lovas returned to the Lo plains. The Varaz Empire would endure until 291 IA, when it fell to the undead legions of the dracolich Azurebones. Footnotes: Early (1): The Lovas referred to this river as the Taltos River, while the Illian Empire named it the Witch River (the Illians, having no contact with the elven races early in their history, do not distinguish between internal and external magic). (2): Lovas: Csaszari River; Illian: Tyrant's Flow. Late: ~200 IA to modern times: Age of the Warhorse/ Age of the Wolf Back on the Lo plains, the Lovas returned to their nomadic roots. But the tribal structure that had previously existed was only half remembered, leading to a muddled hierarchy that resulted in vicious feuds, especially over control over the breeding stocks of certain horse breeds, like the Shagya (blue-eyed white warhorses of exceptional quality). Horse and cattle theft were the primary activities of the Lovas, until the Great Orcish Invasion of 291 II. Extensive treatises have been written on the Great Orcish Invasion, and I do not intend to add my own. In brief, the mountain dragon Malconflagrat and the sky dracolich Azurebones amassed a frightening collection of allies and armies, and destroyed the Varaz Empire and the northern Dwarven Kingdoms, as well as dealing extensive damage to the southern Dwarven Kingdoms and Lovas holdings. The armies of Lovas, Varaz, dwarf and elf were destroyed on the field, but a number of survivors from that battle (called The Last Battle in its time) would later turn the tide of the Invasion. Saint Dain of Femta, Csilla and Tibor Shagya, Yavanna of the Twilight Forest and King Tanos Fiendbane killed Malconflagrat and Azurebones in a cataclysmic clash, creating the Varaz Waste as we know it today. Tanos Fiendbane adopted the title of King in the early days of the Invasion, claiming the need for unity. Such was his personal magnitude, and so dire the circumstances that any challenges to his claims go unrecorded. Tibor, formerly Tanos' Master of Horse, became the Grand Duke of Jharok, which was at that time a position second only to king. Jharok was the name given to the land encovered by the destruction of the Lesser Tentacled Jungle, giving Grand Duke Tibor a territory nearly the size of the Lo Plains. In the absence of any major crisis, the king was only responsible for preventing and resolving feuds. Tanos' successor, Arpad the Renewer, restored the herds to their pre-Invasion size. His counterpart, Grand Duchess Honoria, established the city of Tiborem, though the Lovas inexperience with ocean-going vessels frustrated her efforts to connect with the world at large. Arpad's son, Bela Farstrider, was a reluctant ruler who personally marked the borders of Lovas territory, calling it "Hatalom" (Mastery, or more poetically, that which has been mastered). Adam the Miser institutionalized the practice of taxation. Originally, the various chiefs had bestowed gifts upon the king, as they saw fit. A chief could display displeasure through giving a paltry gift, or encourage actions by promising grand gifts. Adam, reading texts on Laerosian theology acquired by Bela, saw the chiefs as subservient to the king, and believed that the chiefs should be obligated to provide gifts of a certain value or above. The implementation of this tax led to a rebellion, led by several prominent chiefs. Adam entered the rebel camp unannounced, and entered the tent housing the rebel chiefs. When he left, the rebellion had been quite literally decapitated. The Grand Duchy was under assault by Connish forces, and to forge a lasting peace, Honoria married her daughter to the Conn Aralt, who would succeed her. A generation later, Aralt married his daughter to a Connish warlord by the name of Connaught. Adam's son, Matyas, also implemented sweeping reforms. He implemented the currency system in Hatalom, derived from the dwarven system, but more suited to everyday transactions. Matyas also re-organized the military into a decimal system, which necessitated a census. The census was an outstanding endeavor for its time, and served to establish census posts, that eventually grew into trade hubs and seasonal meeting grounds. Matyas left a stable and powerful kingdom to his son, Istvan. After nearly two hundred years, the Orcish numbers had replenished, and they attacked Hatalom. Istvan orchestrated a masterful defense, earning his epithet, and is still regarded as one of the Great Commanders of history. His second-in-command, Grand Duke Vellan II, lacking a population trained in horseback archery, began with a corps of heavily armed and armored spearmen. By the end of the invasion, collaborations between Lovas and Conns had produced enormous warhouses, capable of carrying a fully armored man and adding tremendous impact to their charges. Heavy cavalry spread rapidly, and found fertile ground in the worshipers of Laeros, Turmlar and Brigii. In 490 IA, the Umzamo Comet appeared in the sky, dimming the power of magic. Both Istvan and Vellan II were assassinated, and the common people lived in fear of their new overlords. While the assassin of Vellan II was unseated by Vellan III, Istvan's assassin had been his son, Tepes. Tepes was killed by a man claiming to be king of the Kotyas and the favored servant of Farkas. For sixteen years he ravaged the land, killing all those attempting to restore order. Vellan III, barely able to secure his own borders, ceased to pay tribute to the crown of Hatalom, and the Grand Duchy became independent. The so-called King of the Kotyas was deposed by the druid Gyoery Elf-friend and the first initiates of the Gemstone Towers the very day that the Umzamo Comet left the skies. Gyoery spent his reign reconstructing what had been destroyed in the wake of the Comet, and established a silk trade with the elves of the Skoeg. He tried multiple times to re-incorporate the Grand Duchy, but was rebuffed each time by Vellan III, who declared that Jharok had, and would, stand alone. Dynasties Lovas Kings of Hatalom Grand Dukes of Jharok